Don't stand too close to me
by halfmadandlovingit
Summary: 'I tended to keep people at a distance.  The counselor I had been forced to see when I was in primary school said I had abandonment issues, which, quite frankly, is bull.'  Has James S Potter finally met his match?
1. Chapter 1

We were going to be late and if there was one thing I hated, that was it. Which was why it was ironic that I lived with the least punctual person known to man. What is they always say on the daytime tv shows? The world works in mysterious ways?

"Jules! If you don't hurry up, I'm going without you."

Finally, I heard her hurried scuffle through our apartment. I almost smirked when I saw my aunt hurrying towards me, still trying to slip her shoes on as she went. Almost. But like I said, I hated being late. Especially when I was nervous. Today is one of those days. At sixteen, I'm heading off for my first day at Hogwarts. I have absolutely no idea what to expect. After all, most of the students would have started as first years and here I was strolling in, blind, when everyone else had had years to work out the school's various cliques and secrets. Yep, I couldn't wait. Forcing a smile onto my face, I held my arm out for Jules to take, making sure I had a firm grip on my trunk before had. I had never really gotten used to apparating, regardless of the fact that we rarely travelled any other way seeing as Jules was terrible at being on time.

When we reached Kings Cross I couldn't help but be struck by the sheer number of people hanging around the platform we had been told to go to. The only problem was that it wasn't there. All I could see was a brick wall. Don't get me wrong, I knew all about the concealing charms wizards used, I just didn't really fancy running into a brick wall, even if I knew it wouldn't hurt me.

Ah hell, you only live once right? Smirking at Jules, I took off at a run, leaving her to follow me through. Just as I had feared, all the students stood in groups talking. I felt my aunt's hand on my shoulder, turning to see the encouraging smile she was giving. It could be worse I guess. I mean none of my friendships had been that close. It had always been that way with me. I tended to keep people at a distance. The counselor I had been forced to see when I was in primary school said I had abandonment issues, which, quite frankly, is bullshit. I just think it's wiser to be careful who you give your trust to. It makes things a lot easier.

"You'll be okay Em"

Merlin, I hoped she was right.

Luckily, I managed to find an empty compartment quickly enough and sat down before somebody else took it. I could hear the talk from outside the door. New kids always attracted attention. That was what I hated the most. Jules and I moved a lot. And not just from town to town, she was a photojournalist which meant we spent a lot of time abroad. She hadn't really wanted to leave me in a boarding school though so I'd had a tutor wherever we went. I hadn't studied in an actual classroom since primary school.

She'd been offered a position in the Quibbler, however, which meant it was back to England and time to join a real school. I would be lying if I said I was excited. I loved the freedom I have, sorry _had_. There was something about being cooped up in a classroom that I really couldn't stand. Maybe it was because things were so impersonal. Teachers never seemed to care if you could already do something or if you found it impossible, they just left you to it. I'm sure the counsellor can't explain that.

My peace was shortlived.

Within moments of setting my bag to the side of me, the door slid open to reveal a tall boy who looked as if he was around my age with the scruffiest brown hair I had ever seen. Without a word, he took a seat opposite me.

"Can I help you?" I asked when he continued to ignore me.

No answer.

"Excuse me?"

Finally, his head snapped up, his brown eyes locking into my own lighter blue ones before taking in my appearance eventually settling on the band shirt I had picked out this morning.

"Nice shirt. You like the Weird Sisters?"

"No. I'm just wearing because I liked the colour.." He obviously seemed to find my sarcasm amusing as he smirked before holding his hand to me.

"James Potter."

"Potter? Huh." I turned back to my bag, looking for the magazine I was sure I had put in there earlier.

"Huh? That's it?"

"What did you expect? Me to fall on my knees and beg for your autograph?"

"Yes actually," the poor sod looked genuinely confused, "that's what most people do."

"Well I can tell you now that ain't gonna happen." I said before finally turning to the magazine, leaving him with his mouth agape.

His jaw still hung slack when the door opened once again. Did people not understand the concept of privacy at Hogwarts?

"James! Why'd you run off so quickly?" began the redhead before she realized the carriage wasn't as empty as she had first thought, "oh…who's your friend?" Before I had a chance to answer, she was pushed further into the compartment by what I guess was the majority of the Weasley family; I may not have gone to school but everyone knew about the Golden Trio.

And that is how I found myself lost in a sea of redheads with a brunette staring straight at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Anything you recognise as belonging to J K Rowling's, is. Only the OC's, plot etc has been dug from the darkest recesses of my mind. This is true for the whole story. <strong>

**A/N: I present my newest story. For those of you who are curious, this does NOT mean that i will be abandoning _Inheritance_. In fact, I am working on the next chapter today.**

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to:

_Spugzyeyes_

_lztigerlily101_

_JennEm236_

_PrincessDripDrop_

_Traviswj: "_ **I like the first chapter, but don't you think the oc is a little stuck up?****  
><strong>**Nice writing though, I can't wait to see where you take it :)" **I'm glad you noticed! It's deliberate

* * *

><p><span>James: <span>

I knew I should stop staring but I couldn't. There was something about her. I don't know what it was. Sure, she was attractive but I knew my fair share of good looking girls. Looks aside, she was nothing like them though. I mean most girls - hell most people – fall over their own feet trying to impress me when they realise who my parents are. It's not like I need the attention, it's just that I'm used to it. For as long as I can remember, the name Potter has meant something. You say it and BAM! everyone is all over you. It can actually get kind of annoying.

People's opinions change. One minute you're getting on brilliantly and the next they won't stop staring as if I'm the one with the scar. Sometimes I feel like screaming. But of course I can't do that. That's not what Harry Potter's son does. It's not my dad's rules, although he does have some pretty crappy 'guidelines' as he calls them. I think he gets fed up with it as well. Him and my brother are pretty quiet people which is the same as boring in my books. I mean, what's life without a little bit of excitement?

And if there's one thing I like better than excitement, it's a challenge.

Which is why, against my better judgement, I found myself taking the seat next to her on the Ravenclaw table. Since the war, they had been a lot more relaxed about houses mixing and it wasn't uncommon to see people sitting with a different house while they ate. In fact, the only person who seemed to find my actions unusual was Rose, who had clearly sensed the tense atmosphere on the train. I mean the girl is a genius.

She didn't look up when I sat next to her, seemingly fixated with the book in her hand.

"How come you didn't have to be sorted?" I asked, genuinely confused. It was the first time I had heard about someone not having to put up with the humiliating experience.

Her eyes never left her book when she spoke, clearly in no mood for conversation.

"They let me do it in the Headmaster's office instead."

I was never one to give up easily, deciding instead to keep trying until I finally got a decent conversation from her.

"You know, I never got your name."

"You didn't? What a shame..."

Wow this girl was a tough nut to crack.

"So what school were you at before?"

This finally seemed to elicit a response for her, my eyes finally getting to see the blue in her own. She closed her book with a snap before fixing me with a cold stare. She held the gaze for one long moment, before she made her decision.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone?" I didn't answer, causing her to sigh. She raked a hand through her, the light catching in the golden locks.

"I've had a tutor since I was nine." She stared at me again, as if daring me to challenge her. I didn't. Somewhere, deep within her eyes, masked by her callous demeanour was real vulnerability. I doubted anyone else could see it,it was so well hidden. Who would look past the bitchy comments and glares? I certainly hadn't. Well, not at first.

Her gaze had never left mine, still defiant.

"That's pretty cool," I began, trying to sound nonchalant, "why'd you come to this shit hole then?"

She laughed then, some of the tension melting from her.

This girl really was an enigma.

* * *

><p>I didn't get the chance to speak to her again until Charms the next week. Even though I couldn't help watching her out of the corner of my eye in the Great Hall, the sixth and seven years didn't really interact since most of my year seemed to be worrying about NEWT's. Which, in my opinion, seemed rather excessive - we had months left.<p>

I couldn't keep the surprise from my face when the door opened to reveal the headmaster and the girl.

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick, I didn't mean to interrupt but I think it would be best of Ms Peterson joined your class," Professor Emerson began as the girl – Peterson? – stared straight ahead.

"Of course, of course," began the bumbling Charms professor, beckoning her closer, "take the seat next to Potter please. I'm guessing you will need to share his book?"

I shot her my signature smirk as she made her way towards me, at which she rolled her eyes. Silently, I pushed my book towards the middle of the desk we now shared. She bit back a laugh when she saw the notes I had added, none of which were in even slightly relevant to the class. It caused a strange sense of pride to rise in my chest.

When I was sure Flitwick's attention was once again on the lesson, I turned to face her and dropped my voice to a whisper.

"You going to tell me your first name? Or am I going to call you Peterson for the rest of the year?" she fixed me with that same bored stare I had been seeing a lot of.

"So _Peterson,_ why aren't you in sixth year charms?"

Shrugging, she turned her attention to me.

"Apparently, I did the course last year with my tutor."

Of course she did. I was beginning to think she had brains to rival my little cousin, Rosie. If only she wasn't such a bitch, the two of them would get on well. Then again, I don't think Peterson really wanted friends. I got the impression she wanted to get out of here as soon as she could.

I knew one thing for sure, this year had just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
